


Counting

by Skylark



Series: SASO 2017 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Multi, Pokemon Breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "You're never home," Kuroo complains the second Suga muscles his way through the door, a talonflame on his shoulder and a new crop of espurr trailing in his wake.





	Counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yrindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/gifts).



> [Original Prompt:](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?posted=1&thread=15818865#cmt15881585) Remember when Suga owned a Pokemon daycare? Remember when Kuroo and Daichi kept stopping by?

"You're never home," Kuroo complains the second Suga muscles his way through the door, a talonflame on his shoulder and a new crop of espurr trailing in his wake. 

"Sorry," he says, flashing a smile at Kuroo. He's clearly distracted, and the expression doesn't last for longer than a moment, but it makes Kuroo's breath stutter anyway. Suga holds the door open as the espurr walk inside the day care's lobby, counting off: "Two, four, three—wait. Wait, oh no, where's Five," he mutters, freezing in place. 

When he glances up again, Kuroo can see the first traces of panic in his gaze. "Oh, um, sorry Kuroo. I've got a bit of an emergency."

Kuroo walks towards him. "Sounds like it," he says. "I'll get these guys to their parents out back, go do what you gotta do. I think I saw Daichi outside, too—might as well put him to work," he says with a wink, before kneeling down and scooping the espurr up into his arms. A few of them squirm, but all of them keep their ears tightly closed; Kuroo always has had a way with cat pokémon.

As he hoped, Kuroo's air of casual confidence makes Suga relax a little bit. But he's still frowning, and Kuroo can practically see him trying to anticipate everything else that could go wrong right now. Suga hesitates before saying, "Um, thank you, but do you know the way?" 

Kuroo rolls his eyes at him. "With all the grunt work you make me do around here, you should be _paying_ me for my services by now," he says. He shifts the pile of espurr in his arms so that he can punch in the passcode to the back, and Suga blinks with surprise as the door unlocks. 

Then Suga thinks back to when he first said _If you're going to hang around so much then you might as well earn your keep_ and took Kuroo to the back to play fetch with his latest group of Fennekins, and realizes that Kuroo's been playing helper for the last few months at least.

But that's not the most pressing issue at hand. He darts out of his shop with a call of thanks over his shoulder, fetches his bicycle, and races back to the riverside path where he and Talonflame hatch almost all of their eggs. His pokémon soars overhead, providing aerial support as he calls for the lost espurr in every patch of flowers and behind every rock. As the minutes pass his worry builds and he pedals faster, so busy looking from side to side that he nearly over into the jogger running up the path.

"Oh! I'm sorry—wait, Five!" Suga cries out, leaning over the handlebars to pluck Espurr from the other trainer's arms. He cuddles him close to his cheek, feeling the hum of psychic static wash over his skin from being so close to the espurr's ears. "Are you okay? You must have been so frightened, I'm sorry. I won't leave you alone anymore. Are you hurt?"

"I always thought your naming pattern was weird," a familiar voice says, and he looks up to see that the jogger is Daichi, leaning on the front of the bike's handlebars with a bemused expression on his face.

"Daichi! You found him! Thank you so much, goodness, I was so worried." The espurr waves its stubby arms in Daichi's direction, squirming in Suga's hold. "Huh, I think Five likes you."

"Five," Daichi repeats.

Suga gives him an unimpressed look. "I'd rather them get good names from the trainers who take care of them, rather than boring ones from me," he retorts. "If you took care of as many babies as I do, you'd soon realize how hard it is to come up with that many names all the time. Besides, I can tell every pokémon I've ever raised apart from each other. That's much better than names anyway."

"What? How?"

"Each one's different," Suga says as they turn to head back to the day care. "Five has a spot beneath his eye, just like me. See?" He scratches at his cheek and the pokémon begins purring. "Actually, would you like to train him? Your team could use a psychic-type and the IVs from this crop should be pretty good."

"I couldn't afford your prices," Daichi says with a laugh, easily jogging to keep pace beside Suga's slow pedaling.

"He likes you," Suga says, gesturing at how the espurr keeps reaching for Daichi. "I just want him to be happy. You wouldn't owe me anything."

When they return, Kuroo stands from where he was lounging behind the front desk, his eyes lighting up with relief. A few moments later Five is in the back playing with his siblings with Suga laughing in the thick of them, running his hands over ears and hips and tails to determine their condition. Kuroo and Daichi look on fondly.

"So you found it, huh," Kuroo says.

"It was too friendly to be a wild pokémon," Daichi agrees. "Even if it wasn't one of Suga's, I figured he'd have a better idea of what to do than me."

"Kuroo, do you want one too?" Suga calls. "Come over and pick one you like."

Daichi and Kuroo both end up coming over, lured by Suga's bright smile and quick waves of his hands. Kuroo's expression softens, the way it always does when he's surrounded by heaps of pokémon, and Daichi laughs as the herd of espurr tackle him and topple him onto his back. Kuroo and Suga both lean over him, smiling; Daichi smiles back, the look in his eyes softening.

Daichi and Kuroo go home with Five and Three, respectively. "Come back soon," Suga says, smiling a little sadly from the doorway.

"Of course," Daichi says.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to," Kuroo says with a wink.


End file.
